Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to providing access to digital content and, more particularly, to providing access to digital content at specific physical locations.
Related Art
Online transactions are becoming more and more prevalent, with an ever-increasing number of online entities that may or may not have a physical real world counterpart. Furthermore, the services offered by these online entities have been improving as well. The popularity of online transactions is partially attributable to the ease and convenience of making a transaction online instead of at a physical location.
In addition to the on-line channel of commerce, other channels of commerce exist. For instance, some mobile applications are specifically aimed at commerce as well. Also, traditional brick-and-mortar locations offer users an experience at a physical location where the users can touch and sometimes try out a product before buying the product.
While brick-and-mortar stores have some advantages over on-line outlets, such as providing users a physical experience, some brick-and-mortar stores lose out on sales to on-line outlets because of the convenience of on-line outlets. Brick-and-mortar stores are always looking for new ways to compete with on-line commerce.
Furthermore, some brick-and-mortar locations may offer free use of wireless networking (e.g., that offered as IEEE 802.11 “WI-FI”) while at the location, and some locations (such as hotels) may offer access to various premium cable channels to guests, but no one in the marketplace currently offers specific digital content to a user's mobile device limited by the user's physical presence at the location.